


Kiss me and I'll Kiss you back

by Art_4488



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Hianta and Kenma are at a party, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata moved to Tokyo, Jealous Kozume Kenma, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: Kenma crashed his lips against Hinata's  lips. Lips tingling ,heart beating Hinata did the only thing he could do at the moment – he kissed him back!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 61





	Kiss me and I'll Kiss you back

Kenma was supposed to be at home playing his games but he was there.  
Yes, Kenma was invited to the party but he didn't have the slightest bit of intention to go. It was Kuroo who dragged Kenma saying.

" C'mon it won't be long. We'll be back even before you know it "

It's been a few hours and Kenma sat at the couch sulking. Bokuto was shouting Akashi's name, standing at the table with a drink on his hand while Akashi was trying to calm the drunk Bokuto. Lev and Yaku were making out in the far corner and Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. Probably eating someones face out . Kenma didn't have the energy to go and search for him .  


Then he saw a flash of orange coming through the door. The Party was underway by the time Hinata got there.  
Some crowd hung out by the front door of the party; drunk out of their minds ; greeting everyone with raised cup of beer. Hinata walked through the front door and passed the crowd greeting them . The moment he saw Kenma he looked surprised . Kenma couldn't believe it either. 

Hinata and his family moved to Tokyo a few months back but he didn't get the chance to meet him. 

Hinata came straight towards Kenma and took a seat beside him and made a small nervous laugh. 

" I had to wait for my mom to fall asleep " he said. 

Hinata had a strict mother unlike Kenma's . 

Kenma softly chuckled. 

" Shoyo you've become a bad boy. "

Hinata laughed.  
It was a boring party for Kenma until Hinata came. 

" Why don't we go get some drinks? "  
Hinata asked .

Kenma wanted to say No but –  
" OK "

They stood in the kitchen in line to get their drinks . Hinata stood in the front and Kenma trail behind him. Hinata poured half of his drink on Kenma's empty cup. 

" let's not get drunk.  
"

Kenma raised his brow up and asked. 

" Then why did you come to the party? "

" to party ofcourse , but doesn't mean I've to be drunk " Hinata winked at Kenma.  


The music was loud and some people were dancing. They walked around the party, shouting over the music. They talk something about cats and crows and they laughed . Everywhere they went it was noisy to hear each other. They were standing on their backs against the door frame, drinks in hands, looking at each other and they couldn't stop laughing. 

Then Terushima appear in front of them.  
" wanna dance? "

Hinata looked at Kenma but Kenma shaked his head. 

" come Kenma it'll be fun.. "

" I don't dance Shoyo. You go I'll watch "

Then Hinata gave his cup to Kenma and He went away with Terushima. 

Kenma watched the two dancing. His eyes never leaving Hinata. Then Terushima put his hands around Hinata's waist. Hinata doesn't seems to mind it either. Kenma was getting a little uncomfortable watching the two. They're dancing and Hinata was smiling. Then Kenma move from his spot and went straight to the two boys dancing. He grabbed Hinata by his shoulder and crashed his lips against Hinata's lips. 

Lips tingling and heart beating Hinata Shoyo did the only thing he could do at the moment – He kissed him back!  
Wasn't he supposed to push Kenma away? But Hinata was putting his arms around Kenma's neck and he kissed him back! 

After that everything was a blur. Kenma found himself laying down on his bed thinking about the kiss.  
" What happened? Why did I do that? "  
Kenma blamed it on the drink. 

" It must be the drink. I shouldn't have drink it... " 

He's lightweight but he didn't drink that much that he could get drunk. And he's definitely not drunk , maybe a little jealous but why the hell would he be jealous? They were just dancing and It's not like they're dating or something.They're just friends .

Kenma curled on his bed and he replay the incident over and over again on his head. Hinata didn't push him away infact he kissed him back. 

For the whole week Kenma couldn't take it out of his head. He thinks about the kiss 24/7 .Why did Hinata kiss him back?

After lots of replaying and thinking about the incident Kenma decided he'd asked Hinata himself. So he sent an email to Hinata. 

From : Kenma  
To : Shoyo  
Subject : ( no subject) 

Shoyo why did you kissed me back? 

Hinata replied instantly.

From : Shoyo  
To : Kenma  
Subject : Kiss

Because you kissed me.

That's it?! Do you just kiss someone back just because they kiss you?  
Then Kenma replied back .

From : Kenma  
To : Shoyo  
Re: Kiss

Will you kiss me back if I kiss you again? 

Kenma was a little shocked at Hinata's reply. 

From : Shoyo  
To: Kenma  
Subject : Challenge 

Ofcourse if you kiss me, I'll kiss you back. Let's do it again . Next time I'll beat you to it .Just you wait.

Kenma quickly sent Hinata a reply. 

From : Kenma  
To : Shoyo  
Re: Challenge 

Challenge accepted! 

Next time he saw Hinata again he's going to kiss him till he loose his mind doesn't matter when or where.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> – Art


End file.
